No-Woo
No-Woo is the childhood friend and current ally of Hong-Ryung, the protagonist of the Korean Webtoon, Divine Bells. She is also the Princess of Nan-Hun and heir to the throne. Appearance She has long brown hair that is usually seen pulled back either into a ponytail with a bun or just a ponytail, and later on in the series (second season), her hair is done in one long braid. No-Woo also has light blue eyes. and she normally carries around around a sword with her when she travels. Personality She is very loyal to her friends as she will stand up for them out of her own accord. She is quite humble too, and mindful of other's pride as she states that she will argued for her own sake instead of theirs. No-Woo tends to hide her insults in witty comments, and occasionally uses some profane language. She is not your typical princess as she speaks her mind whenever she feels like it, but still retains her grace. No-Woo is also very courageous and strong for a princess as in chapter 35 and 36 when she holds her ground against skilled assassins. History When she heard about the assassination attempt on Hong-Ryung's life she immediately knew that it was Chui-Bi's plan. She suspected that Chui-Bi was behind the assassination attempt on Hong-Ryung's life because she knew that Chui-Bi needed Hong-Ryung dead in order for her son to become king. Additionally after the attack, Mu-Hyang begged Hong-Ryung to spare his mother life from being punish for trying to kill him. As a result, No-Woo is very wary of Mu-Hyang and hates the the idea of leaving Hong-Ryung alone with him. Currently she is filling in for her mother for his duties as her mother is sick. She has proposed to Mu-Hyang twice (when they were children and when Dae-Hyun was attacking Nan-Hun). Mu-Hyang plans to propose to her after the war (should she survive). Since Dae-Hyun has attacked Nan-Hun, she personally went to the war zone to participate with her divine bell, Hoa-Back. However Baek-Yeom sent out four priestesses as sacrifices to cause a giant explosion in the area, seemingly killing everyone inside (except for one priestess who was saved by Sun-Hoa). Her divine bell sadly perished but she somehow survived (Chapter 113). Abilities Unlike Hong-Ryung, who is very skilled with the bow and arrow, No-Woo is very skilled with the sword. In chapter 35 and 36, she was able to defeat some very skilled assailants using her sword. Relationships She is the childhood friend of both Mu-Hyang and Hong-Ryung. No-woo has romantic feelings for Mu-Hyang, but her sisterly instincts towards Hong-Ryung makes her unable to trust Mu-Hyang in the beginning. However, after Mu-Hyang revealed the story he has long hidden, No-woo is then able to love him fully, as seen embracing Mu-Hyang when he was injured in the cave. Mu-Hyang has also made progressions for confessions towards No-woo. Quotes Gallery The eldest princess of Nan-Hun- No-Woo.png| No-Woo.png| No-Woo with her hair tied up.png| No-Woo as a child.png| Hong-Ryung protecting No-Woo.png| Hong-Ryung and No-Woo.png| Trivia No-woo's soldiers are apparently very hilarious as background comedy in the manhwa -- keep your eyes out Category:Character Category:Nan-Hun